


Before You Leave

by Blue_Night



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Goodbyes, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Leaving, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s), Promises, Vaginal Sex, mentioned siblings incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Sequel to 'Night Over King's Landing'. Canon divergence to episode four of the fourth season of GoT.Jaime and Brienne have come together in the night after the feast King Joffrey celebrated their return to King's Landing with. But Joffrey has been poisoned and Jaime has to stay in the capital to help his brother Tyrion while Brienne has to leave to search for Lady Sansa before his brother or his sister will find her. They have only one night left together before they have to part...





	Before You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the sequel to my story 'Night Over King's Landing', and it is my own version of episode four of the fourth season: 'Oathkeeper'. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your warm welcome, I am so happy that so many seemed to like my first attempt at writing Brienne and Jaime. Again, your feedback would make me very happy, so please leave kudos and comments of you liked this sequel as well. <33
> 
> I have a vague idea for an alternate universe WIP with Jaime and Brienne, but I need to figure it out more closely before being able to start with it. :-)

_“You will leave her alone, Cersei! You won't touch her!” Jaime stared at his sister with narrowed eyes, balling his left hand to keep himself from hurting her. Cersei's lips curled into a mocking and dismissive smile at his hoarse order, and for a brief moment, Jaime asked himself why he had ever believed her to be the most beautiful woman in the world. She wasn't beautiful at all, her hate making her look ugly and scary._

_“I won't touch your plaything, don't worry, brother. I wouldn't want to get dirty by touching her,” Cersei said with a disgusted look on her face. “But the streets of King's Landing are a dangerous place these days, and a lot can happen to... innocent young ladies out there...”_

_“You won't even think of hiring anyone to harm Lady Brienne either, Cersei. You will regret it if you only so much as think of doing that, I promise you!” Jaime kept his calm only with effort, returning Cersei's angry glare with an impassive face. He had once thought that he could never love anybody else the way he had loved her, but his love for Cersei was gone, and all he felt now were regret and shame that he had let her use him for her pleasure and her plots for so long._

_His sister seemed to realize that she had to change tactics to win him back, and she stepped closer and smiled sweetly at him. “How can you choose her over me, Jaime? Have you forgotten what has been between us?”_

_Jaime stepped back to avoid her touch. “No, I haven't forgotten what has been between us, nor will I ever forget it. You have obviously been the one forgetting it, sister,” he said in a shallow voice._

_“You were the one taking other men in your bed when I didn't come back to you fast enough for your liking weren't you? You enjoyed our relative's 'skills' to please you while I was sitting in the dirt and my own shit, chained to a pole and without any hope that someone would come to my rescue. You accused me of having left you alone for too long, but what did you do to save me from my captivity, my shame and my humiliation? What have you done to bring me back in time? I tell you what you did, my dear sister: You. Did. Nothing!_  
_You could have set Lady Sansa free and return her to her family to free me, but you enjoyed torturing and threatening her too much to even think of that. You could have influenced Joffrey to set her free, in fact you should haven taken care of him not becoming the monster he actually was when there was still the chance left to change him for the better._  
_But you didn't._  
_You just watched him grow up to the heartless and cruel person that enjoyed torturing and harming people more than anything, and you kept everyone else from trying to avoid that and make him a better person to be too._  
_There has never been any other woman for me than you, Cersei, and you know that, but I was never enough for you!_  
_Don't think that I didn't know about your feelings for your husband! I knew that you loved Robert at first, that you would have dumped me for him without blinking if he had loved you back!_  
_Don't you ever dare telling me that I failed you, because you have failed me much more often, Cersei! You have been the one throwing me away, not the other way around, and you have lost me as your knight and your secret lover when you didn't do anything to come to my aid when I needed you._  
_But you're still my sister, and I am willing to love you as such even though you probably don't really care about it. But try to hurt Lady Brienne, and you will lose me as your brother as well. It's your choice!”_

_Jaime could see her swallow, staring at him in disbelief, and he just returned her gaze without saying anything more and waited for her decision._

_“You don't need to worry about her well-being, at least not about any harm coming to her from my side,” Cersei finally whispered, her pleading eyes proving to him that she thought that there was still the tiniest hope left that he would come back into her arms if she left Brienne alone. It hadn't been Brienne's doing making Cersei lose him, only her own deeds had led to their breakup, but Jaime didn't want to waste any other breath at telling her that and make her see the truth at least once._

_“Good. Don't forget what I told you, sister. Harm her in any way, and you will regret it.” With these words, he turned around and walked out of both: out of the room and out of Cersei Lannister's life as well._

 

***

 

“I really wished I could come with you, my sweet Brienne!” Jaime turned on his side to face Brienne and look at her, enjoying the sight of her from their passionate lovemaking still flushed skin. They lay naked side by side on her small bed, the yellow-golden shine of the candles bathing her wonderful female curves in its soft light.

His warrior lady had finally lost her shyness over the past days, not trying to hide her beautiful body from him any longer when they were together. It had taken her some time and effort not to grab the blanket and cover her nudity every time she had recovered from her blissful height, finding his loving eyes roaming over her figure, and her eyes had almost looked scared at him when he had shaken his head and gently enclosed her wrist with his warm fingers to keep her from doing so.

Brienne was so tough and brave about everything, never hesitating to fight for those who couldn't protect themselves and to endanger her own life for the good cause. Yet she was still so uncertain and shy about herself and her female charms, the scars the cruelness stupid young boys and other men had left on her soul not visible but still hurting her. Jaime hated himself for having been one of these men at the beginning of their acquaintance, and he was determined to make up with her for his thoughtless and cruel behavior until the day death would part them forever.

His lady now smiled at him, a gentle and understanding smile Cersei had never gifted him with in all those years. “I know, Jaime. But your brother needs you, you're the only one left for him. He can't fight for himself, so you'll have to do it for him. You told me that you believe him that he hasn't murdered the king, and I have faith in you that you're right with your faith in him. Lady Stark valued family and justice highly – more than anything - and she wouldn't want an innocent to die for something another person has done. I know that she had captured your brother for some time and that she hated your family with all she had, but I still want to believe that she would understand why you have to stay here and try to rescue him. I won't rest until I have found Lady Sansa and Lady Arya- for both of us - I promise you.”

Jaime took her sword hand to kiss her fingers. “I know that you will do that for us – and for her. You're better at keeping oaths than I ever was, Mylady.”

Brienne's smile deepened. “You're getting better at it, Ser Jaime.” She considered him silently for a while before lifting her hand and touching his face, tracing along the red marks still visible on his cheek. “Tommen will be a good king, he's kindhearted and not cruel, but he's too young, he needs someone to watch over him while your father and your sister are trying to use him for their own plots. You're the best choice for that. The king needs you, and our people need you as well.”

Jaime sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy her tender touch. Brienne never flinched away when she saw what was left of his right arm, and she never backed away when he touched her with the stump. He didn't want her to leave him and search for Sansa and Arya without him, but they had no other choice in this matter, and he pulled her close and searched for his lips to tell her without words how much he would miss her when she was gone.

Brienne responded to his kiss with the same desperate passion. His warrior lady had been so innocent and unaware about the pleasures of making love in their first night, but she had been a very quick and skilled learner, an eager student, and Jaime was still amazed how much she had changed. She hadn't wanted to believe him that he found her beautiful and desirable, but he had told her over and over again how much he desired her until she had had no other choice than to believe him how glorious and gorgeous she was when she rode him or when she lay underneath him, giving herself to him without any restraint. Jaime had never taken her from behind, the position reminding him too much of what he had done with Cersei so often, and he also wanted to dwell in her beautiful sight and see her expressive face when she came for him.

“I want you, my sweet Brienne, I want you so much!” Jaime whispered against her soft lips to distract himself from the memory of his talk with his sister a couple of days ago, and Brienne sighed and wrapped her arms around him. “Want you too, Jaime,” she murmured, her hunger for him and her wish to make the best out of their last night as urgent as his own.

She was still wet and wide from their first ardent encounter when she had rode him into sweet oblivion, and Jaime gently rolled her onto her back and entered her again, sheathing his hard length throbbing with new arousal as slowly into her tight heat as he was able to to savor it to the fullest.

She clenched around him with need, her silken walls massaging his shaft as she swallowed him smoothly. “Deeper, Jaime, as deep as you can!” she urged him on, and he drank in her husky moans and her sweet gasps like a man dying of thirst would drink the last drops left in his water bottle, stealing his hoarsely whispered name from her lips with his deep kiss.

His tongue was buried in her mouth like his manhood was buried in her wonderful warm channel, teasing her with playful licks and thrusts. Her smooth breasts pressed against the hard muscles of his chest when he started to move, and he drew back from her mouth and bent his head to suck at her aroused nipples and pull more sweet noises from her. Brienne was very sensitive there, and Jaime loved to turn her into a panting mess with his caresses.

In her arms, he almost felt like the man he had once been again - the unmarred man who had had two hands, and who had once been one of the best sword fighters the seven kingdoms had ever seen. He knew that he was a better man without his sword hand than he had ever been with two, but he hated it that he couldn't protect those he loved any longer, that even untrained squires had a real chance to defeat him in combat now.

Brienne never gave him the feeling that he was mutilated and less of a man though, and in her arms he could forget the horrible loss he had suffered at least for a while. His stump was nestled safely against her back, and Jaime focused on her pleasure and teased her nipples with his teeth and his tongue while he thrust into her in a steady pace, bringing both of them closer to the edge with every push in and every move of his hips.

His warrior lady met his thrusts with unrestrained passion, her short nails digging into his shoulder blades and leaving some scratches there. Jaime didn't mind Brienne leaving her marks on him only the slightest, quite the opposite. Her marks erased those Cersei had left upon him long ago, replacing them with something new, something much cleaner, and he welcomed the slight pain that made him feel alive and filled him with new strength. If Brienne of Tarth, one of the most loyal and honest, trustworthy people he had ever met, could desire and maybe even love him one day, then there was still hope left for him.

Jaime moved faster now, his desire for her making it impossible for him to take his time and make this last longer. “You're so beautiful, my Brienne, I desire you so much!” His husky words left no doubts about his honesty, and Brienne wrapped her legs around him and searched for his lips when he looked down at her with passion, longing and love, moving in perfect unison together with him.

“I desire you just as much, Jaime. More than anything...” He claimed her lips before she could say what she had been thinking because he didn't want to be reminded that there had been someone else for her, someone who had never touched her, but who still held a place deep in her heart. He pushed his left hand between her bodies to stroke her as he thrust into her faster and harder, and she came with a gasp when he touched her most sensitive knob with his finger, swollen and wet from her arousal, spasming around his aching erection and milking his own orgasm from him with her pleasure. He stroked and kissed her through her forceful release, his heart hammering in his chest at the way she whispered his name again and again with every new wave of ecstasy washing over her.

His own climax was not less powerful, blinding his vision for a moment as he shuddered through his height above her and pumped his seed deep into her quivering womanhood.

She was his and he was hers, and this would never change again, no matter how far they might be apart in the future, Jaime knew that for sure when he dropped down on her with one last shiver, holding her close and inhaling her wonderful scent.

“I will come to you, I will search for you and find you whenever you need me, Mylady,” Jaime whispered when he had caught his breath again, and she smiled up at him and stroked his cheek with tender fingers.

“I know, Ser Jaime. I know that you will do,” she said, and he could see in her eyes that she believed him. He didn't need to swear it to her to make his words a holy oath, an oath Ser Jaime Lannister would never break, and he knew that she knew it when she pulled his head down for another deep, passionate and tender kiss to seal her own promise.

“And I will wait for you to come to me, no matter how long it will take, Jaime.”

 

***

 

“I want to give you something before you leave, Mylady.”

Brienne looked expectantly at him, and Jaime took the sword his father had given him shortly after his return to King's Landing. She would need it much more than he needed it, and Jaime couldn't think of any other person being worthier to keep and use this special sword than Lady Brienne of Tarth, the woman who had taught him honor and real love.

“Take this. My father gave it to me, but I want you to have it.”

Brienne hesitantly reached out for the sword, weighing it in her hands. “This is Valyrian steel,” she finally whispered, and Jaime nodded. “Yes, it is. This sword was forged from Ned Stark's legendary sword, and I want you to take it and use it to rescue and protect Lady Stark's daughters.”

He could see that she wanted to protest, but he laid his finger upon her lips and gently shook his head. “Please take it, my lady Brienne. It would mean a lot to me to know that you'll have this sword to protect you and fight for you while we're apart. I know that it is in the best hands possible with you.”

She swallowed but nodded. “Thank you, Ser Jaime. I will take good care of it and bring it back to you, I promise you.”

“There is another thing I have for you as well.” He smiled at her and crossed the room to pull at the blanket he had covered his other gift for her with. “I hope that I've gotten your measurements right,” he said a little bit sheepishly, enjoying how her eyes widened when she stared at the shining armor he had made for her.

Brienne stepped closer to let her fingertips glide over the shimmering metal with rapt devotion, and when he looked at her, Jaime knew that he had done it right.

“It shall protect you when I'm not there to do that,” he said, and Brienne didn't laugh at him or looked mockingly at his amputated wrist like all the others knights and lords would do. Instead, she only smiled at him and bent forward to kiss him.

“Thank you, Ser Jaime, I'm sure that it will protect me well.”

 

***

 

It was time for her to finally leave him, and Jaime knew that he had to let her go, but it was so hard to do that, much harder than he had expected it to be.

Tyrion's former squire was already sitting on his mount, struggling with the beast that snorted impatiently and stomped its hooves, waiting for his new lady in an appropriate distance to give them some privacy.

“Every good sword should have a name,” Jaime said to prolong the inevitable. “Is there a special name you would like to choose for this one?”

Brienne considered that for a moment, gazing back and forth between Jaime and her new sword.

“Oathkeeper,” she finally said, smiling at him. “Oathkeeper will be a good name for this one.”

Jaime acknowledged her choice with a brief but honest bow. “Oathkeeper is it then.”

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before she turned around to walk over to her horse, and Jaime stared at her back, wishing so badly that he could go with her. They had said goodbye to each other when the morning sun had sent its first golden rays through her window, and Jaime knew that he couldn't kiss her the way he craved for here on the courtyard where everyone was watching them.

But there was something he needed to tell her before she would leave him, and Jaime cleared his throat to make her turn around to him again.

“There is one more thing I need you to know before you leave, Mylady.”

Brienne stopped and looked at him, and Jaime took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say the words he had wanted to say for so long.

“I love you, Brienne.”

His voice had only been a low murmur, his love declaration almost inaudible, but Jaime could see that Brienne of Tarth had heard him nonetheless.

She looked at him silently for a moment before nodding and turning around and climbing her mount. She took the reins and clicked her tongue, a tall and proud, brave woman sitting on the back of her horse with her back straight and her head held up high, the rays of the sun shining onto the shimmering metal of her armor.

His warrior lady, his sweet Brienne.

Jaime watched her ride along the path side by side with her new squire in silence, his face impassive and his eyes dry, and his heart beat only for her as he watched her leave, her figure becoming smaller and smaller as further away as she rode from him.

Brienne suddenly stopped one last time just before she was out of sight, and Jaime could see her turn her head to look back at him one last time.

He couldn't see her face clear or hear her voice because she was already too far away from him, but Jaime knew what she had said without having to hear her words, and a soft smile spread out on his face, lightening up his tired features.

_“I love you too, Jaime.”_

That's what she had said when she was sure that no one would hear her words, and Jaime lifted his hand in a last greeting and whispered:

“One day, we will see each other again and then, I will tell you that I love you and you will tell me that you love me too, Brienne, I promise you.”

And this promise was an oath Ser Jaime Lannister intended to keep at all costs, no matter what he had to do find her and tell her that he loved her again: his brave and proud warrior, Lady Brienne of Tarth, the bravest woman in the seven kingdoms Jaime had ever met.


End file.
